


To find the truth

by Ahsokalives2223



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Cassidy needs a hug, F/M, Gen, The gang will not give up, and a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokalives2223/pseuds/Ahsokalives2223
Summary: The Gang refuses to believe that Cassidy is dead, so they do what they do best, they investigate.





	To find the truth

Velma.

Cassidy has been missing for 3 weeks now and we have found nothing, no trail or hint of her anywhere, we are looking for her everywhere, which means spending more time at city hall in the Junk/office room.

_ “What do we know so far?” _ I asked, _ “Cassandra Rose Williams, went by either Cassidy or Angel, age 34, was apart of the original mystery Inc. when she went missing 20 years ago at the age of 14, she was the youngest of the group by 2 years, they solved 150 mysteries, the only mysteries they were unable to solve 2 mysteries, the Freak of Crystal Cove, who would run them out of the town, and the Haunted Treasure, Cassidy would later return to Crystal Cove under the pysoodunm Angel Dynamite, presumably she was brought back by Mr.E, or Richard Mark Owens, after he required her help on the treasure, she would become close to us by his orders, she would quit working for Mr.E after what happened with us, after Judith Marie Reeves and Bradon John Chiles returned to Crystal Cove she would start talking about the Curse of Crystal Cove, Profesor Priecles would not like this and would send World War ll era robots to kill her, not believing that we would help her, she didn’t tell us until her radio shack was blown up and we showed up, finding out about the attempts on her life, we offer to help and travel down to the lost town of Crystal Cove where we found where the robots were being manufactured, the factory would be blown up with Cassidy still inside, however her body was never found.” _ Daphne said reading from her notebook.

_ “Our suspects are 1 only, and that is Professor Pericles.” _ Fred said, _ “Gang, what are we even hoping to accomplish with this? We may never find her if she is alive and if she is dead then her body is most likely destroyed.” _ I sighed looking at a picture we had of her taped to our whiteboard, _ “ Even so, I don’t, like, think we could, like, rest easy not knowing what, like, happened to her, we, like, owe it to her to at least try.” _ Shaggy said patting Scooby’s head, _ “Shaggy’s right, we can’t give up on Cassidy, she tried to help us, even when we didn’t want it, she might be in the clutches of Pericles, waiting for us to find her.” _ Daphne said, _ “Doesn’t K-Ghoul record all of her podcasts? Maybe we should listen to them and ask people what she was doing in the weeks before her disappearance?” _ Scooby said for once rational, _ “I’ll see what I can get.” _ I said as I walked away from the whiteboard and to the computer, I put in the K-Ghoul website, _ “Jinkies! they do, how far back do we want? _ I asked, _ “A month, maybe a month and a half.” _ Fred said as the rest of the Gang walked over to stand behind me to look at the computer, I put in the filters.

DJ: Angel Dynamite.

Time range: A month.

Series: The secrets of Crystal Cove.

_ “Woah! She made a lot of these, there is at least 50 here.” _ Daphne said I clicked on the first one which was titled the beginning.

_ “Hello Crystal Cove, now this series is going to be a bit different, I am going to be discussing the mystery surrounding this town. _

_ This mystery, or a curse as I call it, has been going on for years, ever since the creation of this town, you are all aware of the original mystery Incorporated that consisted of Brandon John Chiles, Judith Mary Reeves, Cassandra Rose Williams, Richard Mark Owens, and Professor Pericles, that disappeared 20 years ago, Brandon and Judith returned this year and Cassandra and Richard have been back for 3 years, you see, I am Cassandra Rose Williams, though I still go by Angel, I will not reveal who Richard is, that is his secret to tell, not mine. _

_ I don’t know much about the specifics of the curse as we chased away by the ex-Mayor, Fred Jones before we could begin to figure it out.” _ Cassidy said and continued on like that for a while and we worked on other things concerning the case while listening to them.

Cassidy.

I woke up in a pretty nice bedroom, my head felt like someone had taken a sludge hammer and beaten it for 15 minutes straight, I blinked my eyes in order to focus them, that’s when I recognized it as a room in Ricky’s house, I had spent a couple of nights here, man I regret that now.

I tried to get up, only to find that my legs, arms, and abdomen were tied down to the bed, _ “Oh, look, the angel finally decided to get up.” _ I heard a familiar voice say from above me, _ “Parrot! What have you done and why am I here?!” _ I demanded as I tried to look at that damn bird, _ “I have merely gotten you of my way, you are here because of what you were doing, but I could never kill the baby of our group, well that, and Ricky wants you alive.” _ Pericles said finally coming into my view, _ “that’s not the only reason, is it? You know those kids will come looking for me if they have reason to suspect, which considering the fact that there isn’t a body that will be plenty for them, that I am not dead, I will not let you harm them.” _ I growled feeling the motherly protectiveness that I would so often push down come to light, _ “Oh, Cassidy, so smart, but you will not have a choice.” _ Pericles said.


End file.
